


Smile Like You Mean It

by LeonPossum



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Christian Character, Christianity, Depression, M/M, Multi, Religion, christian family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonPossum/pseuds/LeonPossum
Summary: Enjoying time with his life long friend and cousin is fun and relaxing as long as you aren’t Moses.(Basically, a short fic with a nice atmosphere)





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small segment of a bigger story that I’m not ready to post yet (not enough development).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Moses

We sit apart, me and Elli, him on the armchair across from me where I can see him smiling and laughing with my cousin, Eva, who holds my head in her lap.

One of Eva’s hands is placed on my head while the other threads through my dark hair. Me and her are spread out on the two seater sofa, although it is clearly not long enough for my legs are sticking off the far end.

I hear a loud and rather boisterous laugh and that snaps me back into the present. I look up to see that Eva has thrown her head back filled with joyous laughter. While Ellie chuckles, grinning to himself, it would seem.

I envy their carefreeness and I wish I could replicate it, make me seem more human, more natural. I know how strange and stiff I come across to other people, if I could just find a way to become more genuine, maybe I’d be more believable.

I smile, it feels tight but I am sure they won’t realise, and I ask them:

“What’s so funny?”

Eva starts outright cackling and her hands have left my scalp to cover her mouth instead.

Still confused, I look over at Elli to find he seems to have calmed down, at least more so than Eva has.

He smiles at me, his bright eyes trained on mine. “It’s nothing Moses, we’re laughing at nothing.” He tells me, his smile becoming softer as his mouth closes.

I hate that he won’t tell me, I hate how they both treat me like a child when I am older than both of them. They use the same patronising tone that my parents use, the kind of tone you’d use to a puppy. It’s frustrating and infuriating but I’ll ignore it for the sake of keeping peace.

So I smile some more and turn back to Eva who has also calmed down considerably and has placed one of her cool hands on my scalp again. I smile and lean again into the touch. I can pretend for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, it didn’t take me very long (you can probably tell). But getting back into writing is a slow process, although I am enjoying it.
> 
> Comments and whatnot are appreciated, but please don’t feel obligated to leave anything. Enjoy reading! :)


End file.
